Back from the Past: A Bella and Edward story
by LupsandTnks
Summary: A 'Pride and Prejudice' play in the present, and a bet among heartbreakers, Edward and Emmett in the past: The last to marry wins the Cullen estate. What happens when Jasper Hale finds a way to time travel, and the whole group meets. time and back again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a new story that I had the inclination to write last night. I'm really excited about it, more so than I was with **_**What We Become.**_** That may be a sign that this story will do just as well as the latter. **

**I am just going to say that this story is meant to be a romance. I have read dozens of historical fiction novels, novels based in the 19****th**** century etc. I love writing from the perspective of those types of stories. You probably figured that out in my previous story, **_**Edward and Isabella**_**. Whether you think I have skill in that department is your opinion only. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, though I use her characters and setting. **

**This story was inspired by the movie **_**Kate and Leopold**_**, starring Meg Ryan and Hugh Jackman (sexy as ever). **

**Chapter One **

Bella slammed the door behind her, an emphasis that she was furious. She curled her nose, spun around on her heels and shoved the lock into place. With a huff, she flicked the hall light on and headed into the living room. Throwing her trench coat on an arm chair, she swung herself onto the sofa. Bella closed her eyes, pulled her hands through her long brown hair and muffled a scream, pounding her feet on the coffee table. Angry tears started to pool up behind her eyes. Leaning forward, she messily untied her running shoes and threw them in a heap on the floor in front of her television. She couldn't sit any longer; Bella stood up and made her way to the window, pushing it open with a heave. Instantly, the sound of the city below flooded her apartment.

"Rough day?" Alice said from behind her. Bella turned around, her eyebrows arched. She took in the sight of her bubbly best friend, and curled her lips to retort. Alice stood from where she was reclining on the bar stool and lifted both hands, palms forward. "Hey! I'm just being the concerned friend, don't go and take your anger out on me." Bella sighed through her nose, but looked away. "That's better." Alice walked around the kitchen island and started pouring a glass of water from the tap. "Here." She held the glass out for Bella to take.

"Thanks." Bella murmured apologetically. She took the glass of water and drank it down.

"Don't worry." Alice leaned against the granite counter. "I'm guessing you didn't get picked for the part of Jane Bennett?" Bella let out a breath that sent her bangs up. With a disappointed smirk, she shook her head.

"Nope. Apparently I'm not right for the part." Her voice quivered. Bella banged her knuckles on the counter. She sat down and laid her head in her crossed arms. It was silent for a moment until Alice started tapping the toe of her shoe impatiently against the floor.

"Did you get any part at all? Because Bella, you are amazing at acting. They invited you to this school for a reason."

"No good has come from moving across the country at the age of fifteen to pursuit a crazy dream that held no future." Bella moaned.

"Well, you met me." Alice said happily, "And you have been given plenty of fame from moving out here." Bella lifted her head.

"I am glad I met you." She wiped at her eyes. "And it has been a good three years."

"Damn right, girl!" Alice grinned. Bella couldn't help but smile back. Alice studied her best friend for a moment. "You got the part of Elizabeth didn't you?" Bella frowned. "Ohmigod! Congratulations, Bella!" She hit her shoulder.

"I can't pull it off, Alice. I can't! It's too much." Bella stood up and walked to her bedroom, swinging the door shut behind her. This didn't keep Alice out; she just followed her in, making herself at home on Bella's bed. Bella came out of her bathroom, drying her hands on her pants. She rolled her eyes at seeing Alice on her bed.

"You accepted the role, right?" Alice asked as Bella went through her drawers.

"I have until Saturday." She pulled out a pair of stockings and a strapless bra, throwing them on the bed beside her friend. She headed to her closet. "That's when they start the auditions for the male leads."

"I wonder who's going to get the part of Mr. Darcy." Alice said dreamily. "Someone good looking for you of course."

"I didn't say I was taking the part." Bella held up a 70's style button up dress, "How about this?"

Alice nodded approvingly, saying "I've taught you well." She sat up on her knees. "And you're going to take the part." Alice stepped onto the floor, placing her hands on her hips. "Let me do make-up."

...

"May I introduce Mr. Edward Cullen." The crowd applauded as Edward took a step forward and bowed. "And his brother Emmett Cullen." Emmett echoed his brother, but he had a smile on his face that made every woman in the room swoon. Though truthfully, they found Edward the more handsomer of the pair.

The Cullen brothers had raised quite a reputation within the city, for their attractive good looks and their tendency to leave broken hearts where ever they went. And now they were being introduced as respectful members of the highest ranks of New York, joining their father, who was proud and jealous of their rising popularity. For it had taken Carlisle Cullen many years to gain the respect and adoration he had today. He definitely did not have it at the age of eighteen and nineteen.

Edward and Emmett made their way through shy and adoring women, and stood in front of their father, waiting for his approval.

"I am proud of you, my boys." Carlisle said, putting a hand on either of their shoulders. "With your new place in society, there are many things that must be accomplished." Emmett grinned,

"Such as a boasting annual." Edward laughed at his brother's remark. He leaned down to give his mother a hug. She was wearing her best dress and her best smile.

"There are other things as well, son." Carlisle continued. "One in particular."

"Must we speak of this here, on such a grand night?" Esme intoned. "This is not the time to dwell on the responsibilities of the future. They have time, my husband." She placed her hand on his forearm tenderly.

Carlisle answered her carefully, as to not bring on a scene. "There is no time like the now, my dear Mrs. Cullen." He patted her hand. "It is good to think of the future and act upon it before it is too late." Esme scrunched her brow but did not speak again on the topic. Carlisle looked at his sons, who were already anxious to join in on the dancing. "Marriage is an important sacrament which must not be taken lightly. I believe it is high time for you two to court one of these fine women." He motioned to the group at large.

Edward watched his father carefully, but had no idea how to answer him. His thoughts strayed to the many ladies he had met, and not one had caught his eye as suitable for a wife. "Mother." He all but moaned, but Esme just shook her head. Licking his lips, Edward looked at his father. "Is there some sort of deadline, Father? I have not found a wife within these limits, and I say that I most likely will not." Edward's copper hair, combed back properly, gave him originality in the Cullen household and name. But it did not give him any favour from his parents.

"Soon, maybe by the Midsummer Ball?" Carlisle patted his chest. "And I believe there are many of fine ladies to choose from, ones of wealth and stature. You have such a high place; they all but will throw themselves into your bed."

"Mr. Cullen!" Esme said, shocked by her husband's words. "Our sons will not give their rings to whores!" Carlisle patted her hand once more.

"Of course not." He murmured soothingly. "I am clearly just stating how to act in such a way that will give these men a wife of their own."

"What says I should I find a wife?" Emmett said. "I gladly enjoy being a bachelor." He grinned, shaking his shirt cuffs as he flexed his muscles.

"A stage you will pass through, and by then there will be no suitable ladies left. " Emmett was about to speak his opinion again. "Enough. I have said my piece and I shall stand by it. Now go dance both of you. Come my Esme." He murmured, leading her away. Emmett and Edward looked at each other.

"How do you feel?" Emmett asked.

"Angry. And you?"

Emmett chuckled. "Confused." The brothers began walking around the dance hall. "Are you going to be an obedient son?"

"I suppose I must. What will you do?"

"The same, although I will try my best to work my way to that crazy mind of our father's."

"That mind would be mother's." Edward grinned. Emmett nodded.

"No one says we cannot make a game out of this." He led them in another direction, staring at the women dancing with their partners. Edward gave his brother a sly look.

"What kind of game are you proposing?"

"A bit of a lottery, brother. A bet of sorts." They walked past a pair of staring females, Edward didn't bother with them, but Emmett winked as he passed.

"And the rules?"

"The first to be married gains the prize." Emmett spoke lower.

"The prize being?"

"The rights to the estate. The living of all the Cullen property." Emmett smiled at the crowd. Edward chuckled warily.

"How will that come about?"

"Oh, I have my ways you will see. We clearly just give our final decision to Father, and he makes the living will in the winner's name. Says thou?" They stopped and stole a drink from a passing wait.

"Agreed. No force on either of our parts to break apart the pair."

"No fun. The opposite, brother. We must try and help the engagement."

"Now you are confusing me, Emmett." Edward let his champagne slid rousingly down his throat.

"We do not want to be married, correct." Emmett bowed his head. Edward nodded. "We want to stay in our status for as long as possible, for us both can see how the women _do_ land in our beds. Yours especially." He chuckled. Edward just waited for Emmett to continue, not looking at him at all. "So we do not want the other brother to 'help' with anything."

"Should it not then be: the last to say the vows wins the living?" Edward placed his glass in a nearby bench.

"Ah. I like the way you think, brother. You were always the smarter one in schooling. Alright, have it be that. Shake upon it, Edward." Edward turned to look at his brother. He hesitated for only an instant before sliding his hand into his brothers.

...

Jasper rubbed his hands together happily. Finally he had done it. He had figured out how to find time. It was no longer a question of whether time existed, it was how to find the crack that would let time not be important. To travel from one place to another, one time to another, without much effort at all. Cars honked below him, making their way across the bridge. Work and responsibility being left on the other side of these huge iron bars. Jasper did not even look down as he walked across the plank to the edge of the bridge. With a grin and a pull on his jacket, he lifted his beer in the air.

"To the past." He waited as if about to hear the wind second his toast. He smiled, and stepped off the bridge. Soon the sound of angry road rage's vanished. And he appeared on a dirt road. An alley behind a wooden building. After a moment, Jasper pulled the correct attire out of his sack, gulped down the rest of his beer, and began to change. After he was dressed he threw everything back into his bag and pulled out his camera. With a short breath and a grin, he walked around the building and into a crowded street. A street crowded with petti-coats, trousers, and horse carriages.

"Shit!" Jasper yelled. A passerby gave him a dirty look. "I mean, Splendid."

**An: So... Does it rise to your expectations? Review and let me know if I should continue. ******

**LupsandTnks**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was expecting a bit more feedback from this story. But I don't care anyway. At least some people love me. Haha. Enjoy.**

**To help you guys out: Jasper is from the future, As well as Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. NOW... everyone else is in the past. Late 1800's. Now that we're all on the same page...**

**Chapter 2**

Jasper was past the point of awe. He had actually done it. He had found a way to go into the past. This was more than he could have hoped for. Of course, he jumped off the bridge expecting to come out with the bumbustous girls of the 1920's. But this was better than nothing. He had appeared somewhere downtown New York. He could recognize the buildings, but of course they were newer. And somehow they looked older. Ah, what the 21st century could do to one city. Proud of his accomplishment, Jasper walked down Main st. A smile on his face that would beat all others. He had one thing to do first. Get rid of his clothes. He had enough modern money to make him quite wealthy here. He knew exactly what kind of character he would produce. The richest. With a smirk her turned into the only building he could suppose was a clothing store. As he walked in, two men walked up to him.

"You're finest suits." Jasper said, making sure he sounded the part of a 19th century gentleman.

"Yes, Sir." One said, vanising within the depths of the store. The other lead him to another area where he could be measured and fitted. "And where should we send your purchases?" The previous one came in and asked.

"Should you not have to ask? The most wealthiest hotel in the city of course!" He actually had no idea what that was, but hopefully they could get him a carriage to get there. He said the last part to the workers and they agreed eagerly to serve him. Smiling, Jasper looked at himself in the mirror, this wouldn't be such a bad place to spend the rest of his life. All he had to do now was somehow lure Alice back with him. If he could get back... Not a problem now. Right now he was going to be treated as he never had before. Slowly he took out his small digital camera and took a picture of his reflection.

"How fine you look, Sir." The man said. Jasper placed his hand on his chest and bowed.

"Thank You. I'll have three different styles before I leave."

...

"How do I look?" Bella asked. She was worried that something was not right.

"Marvelous as always. If only I could be as beautiful as you, the world would be perfect." Alice chimed as she closed her make-up box, standing up from the where she was seated on the side of the bathtub.

"Me, the beautiful one?" Bella was astonished. "You're the one with the gorgeous boyfriend."

"Yes, but I have not seen my love in days..." Alice threw her hand out. "And his phone is going unanswered." She placed her box on the shelf and stood staring at her best friend. "He's probably angry that you won't take the part as Elizabeth."

"That's got to be it." Bella rolled her eyes. She walked out of the washroom, turning the light out as she went.

"Hey!" Alice said. She followed her out and down the hall to the front rooms. "And you could have a boyfriend. Instead you choose to have a different date everynight."

"Not every night." Bella smiled as she grabbed her coat from the closet. "I'll see you later, okay. Call Jasper again. I bet he's home."

"Doubt it." Alice whined. "Why don't I come with you? I could sit at the bar and if this guy trys any moves on you that you don't like, you could send me a signal and I'd save you. Huh?"

"Good night, Alice. Don't get into any trouble." Bella opened the door, but turned around before closing it. Alice was in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and a pout on her face. "Be Good." Bella curled her lips in imitation. Alice just shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said. Bella started to close the door. "If you're not back by eleven I'm coming looking for you!" Bella closed the door and made her way down the 15 flights of stairs. The elevator had been out of order for years now. Bella walked out the door and into the never-sleeping crowd of people. She stuck her hand out for a taxi. "BELLA!" She heard someone scream from above. If Bella hadn't known better, she would have expected it to be God telling her not to go. Bella looked up and saw Alice with her head out the window. A taxi pulled up beside her and Bella waved to the sky. "DON"T HAVE SEX WITH HIM! SAVE YOURSELF!" Alice screamed. Bella blushed, completely embarrassed. People walking past were looking at her and laughing.

"Hey lady, you gonna get in or what?" The taxi driver asked. Bella rubbed her forehead, but got into the car.

When Bella was gone, Alice pulled away from the window. "That will teach you not to leave me alone." She scoffed, smiling politely. "Now, where is my hubby." She bounced onto the sofa, and grabbed her pink cordless phone. "Answer the phone Jasper Whitlock..." She sighed as the phone rang and rang.

"You've arrived at the Whitlock residence. Please leave your desires at the sound of the beep..." The answering machine tormented Alice and she dropped the phone beside her with a huff. "Well I'm not staying here!" She stood up, grabbed her coat, and left the building.

...

"You've ruined me, Mr.Cullen." She whispered as Edward slid off of her. He did not answer her, or care to. Quickly, without turning to look at his new victim, he began pulling on his trousers. Standing up he buttoned his shirt and slid on his suspenders. He turned and looked at the girl, while sliding his hand through his hair. He didn't speak, but just stared at her. After a moment she smirked and slid the bedsheet down her legs so that she was completely exposed. "Tell me that I am the best you've had..." She moaned. Edward looked away, grabbing his jacket off a nearby chair.

"I have had better, I confess." He murmured. It was almost completely dark but for one candle flickering near the bed. She stood up and came towards him, sliding his hands up his chest.

"Tell me something then..." She asked. Edward slid his hands up her back, letting his nails rack her skin.

"You are the blondest." He laughed at his own joke. He kissed her roughly.

"And next time..."

"We shall see." He turned around, grabbing his shoes as he went. He left the room, closing it behind him. He walked down the stairs and out the door. Away from the only present inhabitant of the house. He did not look back, but got onto his horse and rode away. It would be quite easy for him to win the bet between he and his brother, Emmett. All he had to do was be who he always was.

...

Bella came home at ten to eleven. She had had an exceptional time. Under the circumstances, and when Mike asked to come upstairs with her, she reasonably declined. She was one perfect girl. Now all she had to do was marry the fellow. She laughed lightly as she turned on the lamp in the living room.

"Alice?" She questioned. "I'm back, and boy do I have a story for you."

"Really?" Alice questioned, turning around in her chair. She lifted her hand and turned on the over head light. "Because I have something to say to you too."

"Tell me." Bella said, sitting down in front of her.

"Tell me yours first."

"No tell me yours. Mines not important." Bella inclined. "What did you do tonight? Did Jasper call?"

"No-pe." Alice turned it into two syllables. Bella lifted her eyebrows. "I went over there. And you will not believe what I found."

"Porn? I always wondered.." Bella smiled.

"No! Well.. I didn't really look. I found these on his computer desk.." She held up a bunch of papers.

"Okay..."

"I think my boyfriend has gone insane."

"uh huh."

"He seems to be researching how to time travel!"

"Like... Micheal J. Fox time travel?" Bella laughed, falling back in her chair.

"The very same. I think he's going to try and jump off the Brooklyn Bridge." Alice was serious about this, but Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"It's probably another story of his. He is a writer." Bella was still smiling.

"I guess... I'll ask him myself if he ever decides to show up.!"

**AN: Review my friends. :) And check out my Twilight site... URL on my page.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: All I can say is... ENJOY! Oh, and I decided to do sneak peeks for this story as well. So when finished, approach my profile and click on my website link to be sent to your very own SNEAK PEEK! That's right... **

**I MPORTANT:This story is a bit longer... over 3000 words. uhmm... and to those readers 14 or under... or people against kissing scenes, there is a bit of sexual content at the end. Not gorey, cringing kind of stuff, but its there. So when it says 13 hours later... those who don't want to wreck their virgin eyes :) just scroll to the bottom. It's not that bad. But I rate it M+**

**Chapter 3**

Bella and Alice may be living on their own, entirely dependent on only themselves, but it didn't mean that they were out of school. No, Bella was only 18, which meant she was in her final year of school before college. Alice was the same. At their special school for the Arts, Bella was there for her acting, Alice for her love of dancing.

The next day for Bella was difficult. Everyone who knew that she had gotten the part of Elizabeth Bennett acted in different ways. They either ridiculed her for not pouncing on the opportunity of a very enlightening role. Or they gave her jealous glares, because apparently there were many girls that tried out for that role. This is what really got Bella thinking. If she was given the role of Elizabeth, surely it was for a reason. Obviously the professors at her school saw some potential in her. Maybe she should take the part just to prove that she could do it. She could make time, she could surely memorize those lines. And, to admit it, she was curious as to who would get the part of Mr.Darcy. Maybe Mike.

Oh,God. She didn't want that! That would be dreadful. Hopefully, the directors could find someone a bit better looking.

Bella went through her classes not really thinking about what was going on around her. Her fiction class was cancelled, so she spent that hour and a half rereading "Pride and Prejudice" in one of the upstairs cubicles of the school library. She was half way through when there was a knocking on the glass door that shielded her from the rest of the library. Slightly annoyed, Bella looked up from Pemberley to acknowledge whoever was there. Angela stood on the other side, a knowing smile on her face. Bella closed her book before leaning over and unlocking the door.

"Hey." Angela said, coming in and sitting at the table with Bella.

"Hi. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd say 'hi' when I saw you sitting in here alone." Angela gave Bella a critical look. "So I heard you got the lead in the play. I'm impressed."

"Yea. I wasn't even expecting it at all." Bella murmured, starting to pack her bag.

"I just know you're going to do an amazing job!" Angela said, standing up. "Everyone thinks that you've gotta be the best actor here now." She hushed, a grin spread across her face. "Well I've got to go meet some people for lunch. I'll see you in drama class."

"See you." Bella answered. Bella followed Angela out of the room and down the stairs to the main part of the library. She might as well just take the part. It's not like she couldn't _make _the time to memorize her lines. And the props and costumes that they got to wear were pretty cool. Bella left the library with a smile in her face.

...

Emmett sat opposite his brother. They dared not to look at each other as they waited. A door opened from somewhere down the corridor, and as if pulled by the force of God, both the brothers sat up a little straighter. He almost cringed at the sound of footsteps as someone approached. When James came around the corner, Emmett and Edward stood up. Though they would have rather showed him their fists than respect, they chose to abide their father's wishes and give James a slight courtesy. The three men bowed at each other, as was custom.

"I've been meaning to plan a conference with the two of you for quite some time." James Ford smiled ruefully. He felt that he was somehow higher than the Cullen's. He wasn't born into his money as the two standing in front of him were. He worked for his, and was seen as somewhat a legend in New York, having earned such a large sum in such as small period of time. How he came to earn his money, no one but his accomplice's truly knew.

"Well we are here now." Emmett said, wrapping his fingers together as he rested his hands behind his back. No one knew he did this to stop himself from lashing out at the unclean, rugged man in front of him. James smirked and lifted his hand, smoothing the short hair that grew on his chin and cheeks. James turned to one of his servants.

"Drinks." He walked over to one of his chairs and sat down, showing to his friends that he was unaffected by their presence. After only a moment, the Cullen brothers sat as well. James accepted the drink from the servant who had returned. He smiled at the men's reluctance to take a glass. "You do not trust me enough to share a drink?" He pushed back his longer hair. He took a sip of his own. "Ah, I have no reason to kill you, my friends. Not yet."

"Our feelings are mutual then." Edward murmured thoughtfully before taking a glass. After giving his brother a meaningful glance, Emmett drank as well. Edward, though the youngest, was the first to bring up the reason for their arrival. "Why have you called us here, Mr. Ford?"

Sighing dramatically and grinning with a slight menace, James put down his drink and leaned forward saying "I've heard some news as of late. Most would call these rumours, but I know of their truth."

"Do you have proof of these truths?" Edward asked, not looking away.

"I believe I do, yes."

"What are you blaming us of, James? Not another one of your treacherous attempts of gaining every man's money again is it? Not our money, I'm sure..." Emmett was irritated and already angry with this man. James only lifted his hand to his chin again, tilting slightly as he thought. Emmett stood up. "WHAT ARE YOU BLAMING US OF?!"

"Rape." James said, another smile on his face. Emmett's eyebrows shifted and he took a step towards his foe. James stood as well. "Uh uh." He shook his head as Edward pulled his brother back, although angry himself, he knew what physical action would lead to. "You don't want to be charged with assault as well." James almost laughed.

"What in God's name tipped you off to any of this nonsense?" Edward asked as he all but wrestled with his brother.

"Siblings are raised to share among each other, but to share a woman is almost unheard of. I suppose when Edward passed her off to you with the news of giving a good thrust, you supposed you could make a contest of who could make her scream louder." James shrugged his shoulders. He didn't see Edward as he brought back his fist and made contact with James' chin. James doubled back and fell back into his chair. Cradling his face with his hand. He looked up at Edward and growled, "Wrong move Cullen."

Emmett, after being released from Edward, slammed his fist into James' nose. Blood began pouring from his nose and into his collar. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE US OF SOMETHING SO OUTRAGIOUS!" Coughing, James answered a bit incoherently.

"It came from the mouth of my own cousin! It was her! And both of you will be killed on the morrow if I have anything to say about it!" He stood up and motioned to his servants. "Escort them out of my house!"

Edward and Emmett left the house as loudly as possible, slamming the door behind them. They climbed into their carriage and were half a mile away before either of them spoke. It was Emmett.

"I would spend eight lifetimes in prison if it meant that he was being tortured and beaten here." He growled.

"Eight lifetimes?" Edward asked.

"Eight. How could he come across with an accusation like that? I am so angry!" Emmett slammed his fist for emphasis on the wall of the carriage. Calm on the outside, Edward asked quietly.

"Do you know his cousin?" He looked out the window as the buildings passed by.

"I had believed all this time he was orphaned. His parents died of hatred for him, put up with him. Or they just up and left him." Emmett mused. Edward nodded, thinking only of what they could do next.

"I won't be surprised when officers come to our house tonight."

"I wouldn't be either." Edward sighed. "The rich are the helpless in our case."

...

After being cleaned up thoroughly by his maid, James left his house. He was angry that his chin was red and soon to be bruised, but at least his noise wasn't broken. Emmett had pissed and gotten his cheek more than anything. All this was clouded over by the fact that James Ford was quite sure he would succeed in his plans of gaining more fortune for himself.

James took his time as he passed the poor and the wealthy. Walking down the streets of New York, he only searched for the vulnerable. Usually alone and incapable of defending or holding a case in court if they turned out to actually have a mind. James did not regularly seek out people like this during midday, but at the moment he felt he could achieve anything. And that anything just walked past him. A man maybe the same age as him, with shoulder-length blonde hair and expensive clothing rushed past. Almost knocking him off his feet, the man carried a large case in his hands, and had a greedy smile on his face. James smiled as well. It was like hunting game in the forest, choosing the over-confident over any other animal.

The young man turned a corner, and James followed, his hands tucked in his pockets. It was quite chilly for a February frost. Around another corner they went, sliding through groups of workers and shoppers. James paid no mind to them, but the man ahead of him looked at them as if studying a piece of art. At one point James thought he had lost him, but as if counting on his attack, the prey was seen making his way down an alley. There, just out of site, did James watch him. After only a second, the man climbed onto a set of stairs and then stepped off into the air. What was there before vanished. He was gone. The man he planned on stealing money from was gone.

Curious, James walked up the stairs to the place where, if you hadn't guessed it, Jasper was standing only a moment ago. James scratched his neck. Then took a step off, and he disappeared too.

...

THIRTEEN HOURS LATER.

Bella had no idea what she was thinking as this man that she had known less than a day, took a step towards her. Yet, she did not back away. His hair, long and dirty blonde, was pulled back with an elastic band. Slowly she opened her mouth to ask him if he wanted to come upstairs.

"I have never before been attracted to a slender woman as yourself before." He murmured huskily. He was closer now, and she could feel his cool breath on her cheek. She could see the bruise on his chin. When she looked up into his eyes, they were almost black with hunger. She was induced in his way of speaking more than the actual words that left his lips. He was a dark mystery to her, and every other guy she had had dinner with before were always predictable.

"Are you trying to flatter me, James?" She asked shakily, her knees were shaking in anticipation to have his mouth on hers. He didn't answer, but half his mouth came up in a smile as he looked longingly down at her. "What—" She whispered, but he stopped her, forcing his mouth onto hers so hard that she could feel her entire body heat up from just that instant of contact.

Within seconds he had his hand curled in her hair, his other arm around her waist. She lifted her hand and placed it on the scruff of his cheek. She pulled him closer by his shirt. Moaning, he bit at her bottom lip and she gasped, and at that second when her mouth opened, he slammed his tongue inside. Bella almost choked and her nails dug into the back of his neck. Instantly, James hoisted her up and she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. Sucking at her tongue in a way Bella knew should be a sin, James roughly connected her back with the brick wall of her apartment building. Bella tilted her head back, trying to breathe, but James just moved his mouth with hers, not letting her pull back. She was forced to take in a sharp breath through her nose. Shaking, she licked the front of his perfectly even teeth. He bit down on her tongue with a pressure that sent her head spinning. The wall disappeared from behind her and, surprising to Bella, James grabbed her hip tightly sliding her down so her weakest spot was against his hard groin. And then with a torturously pelting movement, he slammed her once more against the wall, their bodies colliding together.

This time her mouth tore away from his, her entire body tightening, she raised her hands to her head. Her eyes were shut tight and tears of pleasure poured down her cheeks as, over and over, James, with his hands digging into her lower back and lower, continually slammed himself against her. Her feet tightened around his back. And with every movement, James moved his fingers lower and lower. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the skin below her ear, flicking his tongue against her. At this point Bella was panting, but James hadn't stopped yet. The friction of their clothing added to the pressure.

With a harsh call of his name, Bella cried as James nibbled the skin of her neck, biting harder and harder as his teeth came to meet her collar bone. She could have sworn he broke the skin, but he didn't stop. If anything, now that his fingers had slid up her skirt into dangerous territory, he moved even faster.

"Take me upstairs." She moaned.

"No." He growled. And the thought of them on the empty sidewalk, not a person in sight, flashed through her mind. "You're coming with me back to my house..." He bit her again, and she didn't care where they went as long as this didn't stop.

**AN: Told you... ehehehe. You're probably thinking that I've gone made, but I wanted there to be a bit more trauma than just "Bella meets Edward... Fall in love.. happily ever after.." This ones going to work its way there. (I also have a thing for bad guys, and James is one of my faves. I've always wondered what would happen if James and Bella hooked up...) S**

**neak peek. Next chapter, Edward and Bella meet for the first time. :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really don't have anything to say for this chapter. Shocker, I know. Haha. Anyone catch all that crazy ComicCon stuff? Yikes, eh? I watched the scene they showed online yesterday morning. It's so good. (Its on my site if you haven't seen it) Read on.**

**Chapter 4**

13 hours before

Jasper leaned forward as he quickly made his way through the heavy rain. If it wasn't for the rain, the streets would've been more crowded. The tourists always ran indoors at the slight call of precipitation. Most pure-bred New Yorkers didn't even bother taking cover. You either had an umbrella or you didn't. If you didn't, well then you had important things to do and nothing was going to slow you down.

If it was a sunny day and people could actually make out what he was wearing-- clothing from an entirely different century, they may look his way. No doubt people had seen stranger attire and wouldn't take a second glance.

It was a bit of a walk back to his apartment, but not a huge fuss. He got there soaked to the bone. Jasper placed his souvenirs on the concrete slab of a front walk and began going through his pockets looking for his key. It was at the exact moment when he beamed at finding it, that someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice said from behind him. With a curious gaze, Jasper turned around expecting to give someone directions. He got what he did not expect: A whack to the head with a thick wooden tree branch.

...

With a painful throb in his left temple, Jasper slowly opened his eyes. Of course you can't have a suitable kidnapping without having your arms and legs bound to a wooden chair. Hey, they weren't very original in the 1800's. Grunting, Jasper looked up into the eyes of the man who had hit him.

"What the Hell!?" He screamed. "Untie me you idiot!" Jasper struggled with his restraints. By looking at the clothes of this man, he already guessed that he must've accidently pulled him to the future with him. James pushed the heel of his palm against Jasper's forehead to the point where the chair almost toppled over.

"You are a strange man with a strange home." James murmured, letting go of Jasper and wiping his hand on his pants. "I would like to know how you came to mine." James walked away and began shuffling through Jasper's desk drawers. After a minute he turned around to where Jasper was still trying to loosen the ropes that bound him. "Are you a scientist?"

"No." Jasper growled. "Untie me."

"Hold on." James grinned. "Hmmm... Your profession must be a strange one as well. What do you do?"

Jasper didn't answer. Instead he chose to glare at James menacingly, hoping to intimidate him into untying the ropes.

"If I let you loose, you will only put it upon yourself to tie me up. And then we would have gotten nowhere." James grinned. "Now tell me how to get back."

"Is that all you want to do?"

James smiled again, choosing to lie. "Yes."

So Jasper, thinking that he would send him back and everything would be well, told him how to get back to his own time. Jasper also thought that James would untie him as well. Neither assumption turned out to be true. The second one may have been because there was a knock on the door before anything else could actually happen.

And James, scared out of his wits, decided to shove a sock in Jasper's mouth and drag him into the bedroom closet before going to answer the door.

"Who are you?" Were the first words spoken as James opened the door. James took in the two figures in front of him. Two females, both dark haired, but one was more brunette. It was the brunette that got James' attention, and he raked his eyes over her body, grinning when she blushed. He turned his gaze to the shorter one, the one drinking hastily from a straw; a soda she had bought from the, very convenient, convenient store down the road.

"James Ford." He held out his hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said formally. Alice looked at his hand questionably, smirked and shared a glance with her friend, who smiled as well. Clearly James had missed the joke, which got him a bit agitated.

"Whatever." Alice quirked, shaking her head. Her smile still played on her lips. "Is my boyfriend here? He usually goes by the name Jasper, but seeing as I haven't heard from him in ages, anything could have happened." Her smile vanished. "Like some stranger being in his apartment." She pushed past him and into the foyer. She stopped and turned around, her eyebrows raised. "Well?"

No one answered. James waited until Bella was inside before he closed the door behind her. She seemed uncomfortable, hurrying to stand beside her friend.

"You mean the inhabitant of this home?" James asked.

"Uh. Yea, the inhabitant. He around?" Alice was annoyed now. James shrugged his shoulders.

"He stepped out for a moment." He answered. Alice rolled her eyes and spotted the case on the table, which was the one that James had brought back with him. Curiously, she walked up to it and began to open it.

"Help me out, Bella. The lid's heavy." She murmured.

"Okay." Bella looked away from James and went to help her friend. They got the lid off and Alice pulled a dress out. Bella started to giggle.

"What the hell..." Alice said. "Is this some kind of kinky thing you've got going on?" She spoke to Jasper, who wasn't there.

"Maybe it's not for you." Bella, covering her mouth as she suppressed her laughter, said to Alice. She glanced at James. Picking up her drink, Alice walked towards James, who was standing a ways off staring at them.

"How close are you to Jasper?" She said between gulps of her drink. She ignored Bella's giggling from behind her.

"Your lover? Oh, I would say we are quite intimate." James answered. Alice spat out her drink in surprise and Bella's giggling turned into gut wrench laughing, leaning over the case, her face turning pink.

"Well. Anything can happen in a few days." Bella gasped. Alice turned around quickly and glared at Bella, which just made her laugh even more. "Told you the dress wasn't for you." James frowned in confusion. Alice faced James again, pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. Although slight in weight, she had a killer arm. His cheek came away bright red, and his eyes turned to slits.

"That was uncalled for, Madame." He glowered.

"I say it was pretty damn called for!" Alice turned around on her heel, stormed past Bella, who had calmed herself down slightly and was staring at Alice in horror, a smile still playing at her lips. Alice went into Jasper's room and began searching for anything that would make sense to her. She could hear James and Bella conversing out in the living room.

Alice shuffled through Jasper's drawers. "You better have a good explanation, Jasper Whitlock." She mumbled. She walked to the closet and swung the doors open. "What the--!" She started when she saw Jasper tied up, sitting comfortably on a wooden chair. He glanced up, a lock of hair falling into his eyes. He was calm, but that wasn't unusual, he mumbled something that sounded a lot like "hello." Alice made no move to untie him or pull the sock out of his mouth. She placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised, and just stared at him. He stared back, his body relaxed, waiting. "I met your guest." She said casually. "He says you two are_ intimate. _What the hell is going on, Jasper. Where have you been the last couple of days?" Jasper widened his eyes, motioning with his chin for her to take the sock out of his mouth. Alice shook her head. "So your door swings both ways now, huh? I always thought I was good enough for you, and now you have some whack job with an excellent vocabulary role playing with you?!" She almost slapped him too. "So what was the whole deal with the chair?" She pointed at him. "I'm guessing damsel in distress?"

Jasper coughed, rolling his eyes. He tried to spit the sock out. With a sigh, Alice reached forward and pulled it out. Jasper sucked in a breath, licked his lips, and then gagged in disgust.

"It's a good thing that was clean." He cleared his throat. "Be an angel and get me a beer, babe." He grinned. Alice started to shove the sock back in. "I was only kidding! Get that thing away from me!"

"Where have you been?" She demanded. Jasper leaned forward as far as he could against his restraints.

"Get this, Hun. I found a way to go back in time." His eyes were wide with excitement. Alice huffed.

"Not this again. So it worked, huh? You actually jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge?" Alice was in disbelief. Jasper's eyebrows burrowed in confusion, and then his forehead was smooth again.

"Am I going to have to take that key away from you?" He asked with a smile. "Tsk. Tsk. Going through my things when I'm not around." His smile turned to a full out grin. Alice put her weight on one foot and tilted her head to the side.

"So you're not.. involved.. with that James guy in there?"

Jasper laughed. "Aw, baby, there's no one but you. That guy just followed me on my way back from the 18th century."

"I don't believe that he's from the past."

"You will. But for now just belief that I am not in any way romantic with him. Okay?" He lifted one eyebrow. Alice relaxed her shoulders and slumped onto his lap. She slid up his thighs so her face was only an inch or two from his.

"It's cozy in here." She murmured. Jasper grunted in agreement, looking up at her as she placed a hand on either side of his head.

"You going to untie me?"

"Not yet." Alice kept his cheek against hers, but slid her hands in behind the chair, down his arms and he grasped her fingers. He moved his head and met his lips with hers. After a moment, Alice pulled at the ropes around his wrists, freeing them easily. Within seconds he had his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I think I might keep the ropes." Jasper mumbled in her ear and she smiled. His lips made their way down her collarbone. "But for now, I'd like to be in charge." At the hint, Alice leaned over him and worked on the ropes that were tied around his chest and waist. "Who else is here?" His voice was barely audible.

"The whacky guy.. and Bella." Instantly, Alice's back went straight. "Bella!" She gasped, climbing off of Jasper's lap.

"No. Come back. I'm sure she's fine!" He called after her. She could hear him cussing as she rounded into the living room. Jasper waited for her to come back. He would have gone after her, but his feet were still tied to the legs of the chair. He tapped his fingers on the arm rest.

"They're gone." Alice appeared again. She had a look of shock on her face, but then it was gone. She smiled seductively and walked back into Jasper's awaiting arms.

"All alone."

...

Bella's pale skin contrasted to the dark bed linens of James' bed. She had never slept in anything softer. She couldn't beleive any of the things that had happened last night, but she had to. She was barely drunk when she left the bar with James. Did she really jump off that bridge willingly? She remembered holding his hand and just leaping, not hitting the water below.

Bella rolled over and looked into his eyes. Proof that it wasn't a dream.

"Will you come with me today?" He asked. Bella nodded.

"Alright, will you help me home after?" She wondered. He smiled.

"Yes. I have a dress for you."

...

Edward walked carefully around the fountain to where James and his new partner were standing waiting for something or someone. James had his hand on the small of her back, and Edward couldnt help the stab of jealousy that flushed through him. How could James have the right to gain a beautiful woman like her. How did he manipulate her into going with him. He didnt know, but he was going to find out. Before the officers came knocking at his door.

**AN: late, but good I hope! Sneak peek on my site!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already and I dutifully hope you have enjoyed it thus far. This chapter is going to be long awaited, yet wonderfully enjoyed. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 5 - Mr. Darcy**

_**I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move because you're standing still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
Paralyzed - Finger Eleven**_

"I see neither of us had had much trouble keeping our game."

"Aye, but it hasn't been quite long at all, I'm sure you'll meet a worthy opponent soon."

Edward was almost nonchalant as Emmett sat beside him on the park bench just outside of Madison Square. At the first sight of this woman with her slender pale arm wrapped around the suit coat sleeve of James Ford, Edward had not looked away. Emmett, unaware of his brother's sudden mood change, kept his chatter up as the sun beat above them. Edward wiped a bead of sweat away from his collar.

"If by opponent you mean eligible bachelorette, then no I have not found one as suitable yet." Emmett's voice was barely acknowledged to Edward, who just nodded in response. Emmett's voice wasn't as humorous when next he spoke. "And you, brother? Have your eyes melted in the opposite sex yet-to the point of no return?" He turned to follow the gaze of his younger brother and caught sight of its affection. He chuckled lightly.

"Ah. The course of love never did run smooth." Edward whispered under his breath. Emmett cleared his throat, still watching the object of Edward's next sport as she followed their enemy through the lunch-in's wealthy home owners.

"This woman will be your next prey."

Edward made a sound in his throat that seemed as if he were agreeing, but no one really knew with Edward Cullen. "How could he find a delicate flower such as her overnight? It makes no sense. I have never seen her before, but I _must _know her name." His voice trailed off in thought at the end.

"You seem taken, Edward. This is a good sign on my side." Emmett felt slightly more triumphant.

"Ah. No. Brother, I believe it is just my lack of a new... acquaintance at night that makes this one child unbearable. "

"She is handsome."

"She is so much more. She is a living portrait from the hand of Monet, from the songs of Beethoven, from the heart of Austen. She is a miracle. I wonder how she would feel if I wrapped my hands around her, rocked her-"

"Alright, you infatuated prat, go and speak to her now then, and be ill if her temper is that off a pig. Of course you would still bed her, for it is her body and not mind that you find so alluring." Emmett stood and made his way through the crowd, leaving his brother alone. It wasn't long before Emmett was standing as well, moving slowly towards this girl. She seemed as if to glow in the sun, her brown hair shining red in the light. He would make his move the moment HE left her alone.

It seemed as if this was going to be difficult. She would not let go of his sleeve, and she continued to fidget and glance around as if waiting to see everything disappear. Edward felt suddenly at ease, his skills crept up on him. He had done this so many times, but never with someone as attractive, as alluring as her. Taking a drink from a nearby table, Edward stood and watched her as she walked. He watched as she slid her hand over her perfectly curved hips, hips that Edward wished he could hold. He smiled to himself. And then she turned her head and their eyes met.

They were leagues apart, and yet he could hear her as she suddenly caught her breath. He also heard the loud stutter of his own heart. What was wrong with him? How could one single woman make him feel so aroused? So taken-as Emmett would say. Surely, Edward winked at her, bowing his head and inclining his torso towards her. His chest felt wonders as her pale cheeks flushed with a blush of the deepest red rose. She clutched the exposed skin below her neck and turned towards her date.

Edward couldn't help the grin that crept up on him. He shook himself back to reason. This was wrong. Disturbia in its complete alignment. He needed to get away from this specimen before he completely took her right then. Maybe if he could seduce her, which probably wouldn't be that difficult, his feelings would vanish. It was this need he had. This arousal that appeared in his very gut and heart that made him want her to such extremes. Before he could turn and walk away, James Ford turned around and realized his presence. With a sigh of disgust, Edward waited as his foe approached. She followed of course.

"Mr. Cullen." James' face was an expression of loath and mockery.

"James." Edward murmured, his eyes moving between him and his escort. "I was expecting you to make an appearance at my home last night."

"Ah. My apologies. I was otherwise, occupied." He looked at the beautiful gift beside him. She blushed red with embarassment. Edward couldn't look away. He decided to step in.

"Your name?" He asked politely, watching her take in his face.

"Bella." She whispered, almost too quietly. He praised her name. My Belle. He reached out and took her fingers in his. She flinched at his touch. But he held her, reached down and grazed his lips along her knuckles. She sighed.

"I think that's enough formalities, don't you?" James Ford spoke up. Edward took a step back and appraised him. They both had looks of disgust on their faces. Bella turned and grabbed the arm of a passing woman, whispering something in her ear. The woman laughed and started to lead her to, obviously the washroom, somewhere farther out.

...

As Bella left the 19th century's cloest version to a washroom, she felt the sudden tension as if it had been waiting in her stomach for the moment she was away from James. Away from his crazy eyes and the way he always made her feel... different. And at the moment she had no idea if this was a good thing or not. And then this Mr. Cullen. The one who winked at her, _kissed her hand, _and looked at her as if she were some sort of ... treat. And. She had no idea if this was good or not either. Basically she was all confused, and right now she wished she could go back to her own century, find Jasper and wring his neck for his crazy mind. She smirked at the image that came to mind. The smile vanished as she saw who waited for her behind a stone fountain. The very same Mr. Cullen that her blush had made him smile in the most alluring way. Alluring? What was wrong with her? And she still hadn't gotten the lines for Elizabeth Bennett yet.

Bella slapped her forehead, which made this boy in front of her smile even wider. She stopped a few feet away. "Hello." She whispered. And then of course he smiled, and her face blushed again. The space between them suddenly vanished. Bella's heartbeat picked up. He lifted his fingers and brushed his knuckles along her cheek bone. Instinctively, she closed her eyes. He dropped his hand to her shoulder and she looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"My Belle. My beautiful." He murmured. She looked away, but his fingers turned her chin towards him. He smiled right before he grazed his lips over hers. She shivered and he laughed lightly.

"Your name?" She whispered when he pulled away.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Could you let go of me please?" She didn't know if she beleived the words herself, but she hoped he would listen. He smirked and took a step back. "Thank you." She tried to step around him, but he moved in front of her. She sighed and looked up at him. "Excuse me."

"There is no excuse for your beauty." Edward answered.

Bella rolled her eyes and shifted to the left, but he moved too.

"Move please." Bella whispered. Edward lifted his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Because you want to, or is it because Mr. Ford is waiting for you?" He asked Bella. She shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Do you have some sort of issue with James?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Bella huffed. "You're... never mind. Please would you kindly step aside?"

"By all means." His smile was back again. He moved and she walked past. "Could you give your friend a message for me?" He asked. Bella turned around with expecting eyes.

"Tell him that I'll be waiting for his ... charade." He walked back towards her and whispered in her ear. "I'll be seeing you soon, I hope." He trailed his thumb down the part of her back that was exposed by her dress. His heart skipped a beat as well when he heard her breath catch again. "Good day, Isabella."

**AN: Soooo... Will Edward follow them into the future. Are you anxious?? Sneak Peek on my site of course. Kiss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: There's internet in my hotel suite. Cheers. Although it's not free. Nothing is free anymore. :( I moved into residence this morning and have been moving around none stop. It's hilarious. I went to a motivational speaking thing and got back at 10:30 ish. The Don of my floor is gorgeous. BTW. hehhee There are many gorgeous university student's at this school. One who is like a foot taller than I am and he's all alone, and we were playi****ng Stella Ella Ola and I got to slap his hand. sigh **

**Anywho, My internet is all hooked up, as you can see. And THAT was one difficult process let me tell you. **

**Enjoy this chapter. I think it's cute. :) I always love Emmett and Rosalie Smut... and of course! Jasper and Alice. :) **

**Chapter 6**

Bella tried with all her power not to think of this Edward Cullen, but his face kept appearing whenever she closed her eyes. She hated that her body was attracted to him to much, and yet he appeared to be a vile and rude man. With a sigh, Bella layed back on her pillows. Alice was not in the apartment when Bella had arrived home that afternoon. She wondered where she was, but suspected she had run off with Jasper somewhere. Probably on another one of his scavenger hunts again.

It was dark now, just after eleven. The only light in the apartment was coming from the television in the other room. It left an eeire glow coming around the corner. Closing her eyes, Bella wondered when she would see James again. He wasn't like other guys she had gone out with. It's not like he was her _first_ or anything, but he was...different. And she was unable to say if this was a good different or a bad different. She would probably know soon enough, because he had promised to come see her tomorrow. She felt a bit uneasy remembering his words. But she would never forget them.

_"You are mine now, Isabella. You belong to no one else but me. No one will steal you from me. I will it that way." _

They seemed sincere enough. Bella liked the idea of being seen as someone's own, but not as thier property. This is what had gone through her mind. He wanted her. And she didn't know as what.

Bella fell asleep minutes later with images of James and Edward at the front of her mind.

...

Alice gripped Jaspers arm excitedly. She was comfortable in the dress Jasper had brought for her, and she felt like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Jasper smiled at her happiness and held her fingers to his chest. She hadn't believed his findings, so he just had to show her. It was a little while later than when she had found him in his closet. A couple hours actually...

Thoughts came to mind. "Don't forget to act the age." He whispered for the twelfth time. She just nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Jasper just rolled his eyes. Alice couldn't keep hers off of the people around her. She whispered things about each one of them as they passed on the street.

"Did you see the mole on that woman, holy shit she needs to see a laser hair removal specialist." And so on.

Jasper led Alice around a corner. It was dark now, and men were on step ladders, lighting the lanterns that would guide people on the streets. Alice was half amused by this. "When was the lightbulb invented anyway?" She grumbled. Jasper smiled affectionately and pulled her tighter to his side. They ended up in front of a large hotel.

"Good Morning, Mr.Whitlock." The doorman greeted them. Jasper nodded and the whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"I don't know about you, but I've always wondered how different it woul be... in another century." He ushered her inside and then placed his hand at the nape of her neck. "I think the dress should come off."

Alice giggled and rolled up onto her toes to kiss him.

...

Bella hurried down the hallway and into the auditorium. The second she opened the doors, applause broke out. Everyone stopped talking to congratulate her, shaking her hand and patting her on the back. It was only a select few who looked with jealousy, and it was one blonde female named Rosalie who looked at her with a death glare.

But she was always like that.

Why should she complain anyway? She got the role of Jane Bennett, which would already put a leap in her self-esteem. Rosalie Hale was the image of beauty; of perfection. And she knew it. And for some reason unfathomable to anyone else, she had no boyfriend. It was as if she was saving herself for an equally perfect male. Guys like that existed only in other centuries.

Bella sat down, already feeling a bit better about herself, in the front row of the auditorium and waited for the Director, Mr. Yates, to start the meeting. Angela sat down beside her and smiled.

"So _Elizabeth _how was your day off?" She asked.

"Well, _Charlotte_.. it was fine. Thanks." Bella blushed, but turned her head so Angela wouldn't notice. Angela just smiled, because the director had come to the front of the stage and started naming off roles.

"Alright." He said using his stage voice. "This is going to be one fun night, because you girls get go over lines!" This was followed by many moans and many cheers. Bella knew this was going to happen, so didn't react in anyway.

...

Edward had seen her disappear. And he had no idea what it meant. He was on the verge of letting this 'Bella' become just a figment of his unrequited imagination, but then he heard her name again. This time coming from another female. Another woman who seemed as if she didn't belong in this time period.

He had decided to take a walk the next day aftering breaking his fast and came across a man and woman, clearly all over each other. He had only smiled until he heard her say "I wonder if James brought Bella back with him... " And then he knew. He Knew. It wasn't a dream at all. He had acted on impulse and asked this small fairy like woman how she knew his Bella. She seemed a bit taken a back when he called Bella "his", but it quickly turned into a knowing, sly, smile. As if she knew there was no way Edward could not be attracted to Bella. Alice her name was, and she wondered, and she also seemed a bit jealous that Bella had gone to the past before she had. "Jasper is my boyfriend.." She had all but whined.

"Will you take me to her?" Edward asked Alice.

"I'll do more than that. So, Edward, have you acted before?"

...

9 hours later.

And the main point of Emmett's existence was to be the one to woe the opposite sex into his implications. Now, it was different. Completely unawares, this woman had him strung around his finger like a ring. He hoped to the Lord that there would be no ring appearing on his side any time soon. He did wish for it though, only AFTER Edward was the one to make the first move. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold this one for, but he was going to try.

...

**What will happen next I dare ask?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. **I just read over the past chapter… I seriously** shoul**d proofread my chapters** before I post them. **That was disaster! This one will be better. Promise. J I felt like a novice reading over that chapter. Hahaha. Sneak Peek on my site and check out my new story: Alice in Wonderland.**

What I'm listening to during the writing process:  
Johnny Reid: Darlin'

Jessica Simpson: Come on Over

Muse's version of 'Feeling Good' /watch?vjzZRpqkfCDo

Chapter 7.

Edward's POV.

Strength. Power. Wealth. Of which of these definitions can one truly believe to be the term to describe success? Myself, throughout my entire life, was given choices. Ones that I could describe as 'simple' and ones that needed that extra bit of preparation, thought, and determination to overcome. The question I have to continually ask myself is "am I successful"? Wealth, I have. Strength is a skill I have acquired over my short lifetime. Power is something I hope to achieve. Not power over other people, no, but power over myself. Presently, I have the desirable power over the female sex, but that is, to my father's opinion, something that will change as my age and mind grow. I care not to think about it at this exact moment. I only cared for releasing the power, strength that was surging through my entire body to be released, to be exposed of, in the heart and body of one Isabella Swan.

Her name, which I have found to be quite extraordinary in the sense, was given to me by her acquainted friend Alice Brandon. This small, jovial female has been able to produce the outcome of my present actions -- to follow her into another time, another place, and come face to face with my next choice. That choice would of course be Bella.

Do not think I came alone. I only needed my ability to persuade my persuadable brother, Emmett, to come along with me. It actually wasn't that hard. The entire process of following two strange gentles over the side of a building was actually a kick in the spirits to my dear brother. He can get off on anything, that man. After succeeding into another place and century, this Alice and her lover, Jasper, lead us into a not so fashionable home. It was comfortable though, and I pledged to thank these people every day I was to stay here. Attire, which was also comfortable, was given to us so we would "fit in" to this society's customs and fashion. Emmett was proud of these "jeans", which Jasper had gone to purchase for him, seeing as how his clothing would not fit to Emmett's rather larger build.

After we had adapted to the city, Alice hurriedly lead us out of the building and down the street. I noticed the differences. The automobile had changed, from one or two, to hundreds.. Thousands. And they had changed as well --into small, compartment, yellow moving beasts. I watched in amazement. Alice actually lifted her hand into the air, and one immediately stopped. I supposed to expected us to climb into this carriage, and I did so. Emmett and Alice followed in as well, Jasper sat a seat closer to the driver, who had long white hair and an orange beard. I supposed he was an illegal alien of some sort.

"So, _Edward, _you are going to be trying out for a part in the play. I think Jane Austen was around back in your day." She thought to herself. My eyebrows came together as I stared at her.

"Yes she was." I said, almost mockingly. She didn't even notice.

"Uhmm… I guess you don't even need to really pretend to be someone else seeing as how you've met already. But! If you get a part in the play, she'll have to see you, talk to you, and she can't quit if she wants to keep her scholarship. Soo. I think everything will work out how I plan." She said this all in one breath. I watched through the murky white window onto the future streets of New York. Was this really how everything would look only a hundred years from my time? I felt a sudden lurch of pity sweep through me. I felt disgusted, and barely wanted to have children now- for fear they would have to live through this dirt, this wicked way of living. Purses being stolen, children curled onto the ground. Begging. Children! Where were there parents? How did they survive? I felt suddenly nauseous and suddenly aware of my own luxuries. I hated myself, my happiness for almost seeing Bella again was turned into sick pity. Jasper noticed my downcast eyes.

"Hey buddy. It's different, eh? From your time, I mean."

"Yes. It is." I looked at him and then back out the window.

"It's only like this in certain parts. It's the city. It's always like this." He said. I just nodded, feeling another round of self-hate.

"So are there other beautiful women in this fantasy land?" Emmett wondered. Alice laughed. She felt at ease stuffed between Emmett and myself on the bench.

"There are women everywhere. Who knows, you might meet one at the school." She smiled, patting our legs. I felt a new surge of claustrophobia, imprisonment. I was glad when the automobile stopped at the four of us got out. Jasper handed a note to the driver and then we proceeded to enter the old stone building. I was pleased to see that this school existed, almost brand new, in my time. It put the smile back on my face to be somewhere familiar. The smile turned into something much grander when I saw her.

****

Bella's POV

After the group had finished the first read through of the script, I felt a readiness I hadn't felt before. I actually felt like I could do this, I could memorize the lines, I could make myself into Elizabeth Bennett. I hopped off the side of the stage and headed to my bag, and began organizing my things together. Everyone talking around me kept me from thinking about the things that stayed on my mind the entire night before. Actually, I had barely thought about anything but 'Pride and Prejudice' all day. Clearly I was beginning to forget about 19th century men.

People began leaving the auditorium. I waved farewell to Angela as she shut the door behind her.

"I think you're going to do alright, Bella." Mike said from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thanks Mike. That means a lot." I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"So you wanna go get a drink or something?" He asked. It would keep my mind of things.

"Sure." I said. He smiled and we began our incline to the farthest doors of the auditorium. Just as we got half way, they swung open and in came Alice.

"Oh thank God. Where have you been?" I asked her, rushing to her side.

"I went somewhere that you were lucky enough to go before me." She said, letting her lips turn into a joking pout. I smiled and mimicked her own face.

"I'm sorry." I tilted my head. "Forgive me?"

"I suppose. Hey, I brought back a friend of yours." Thoughts of James went through my head. But it wasn't James who came in the door next. It was Edward. He looked down at me, his green eyes giving me a sly grin.

"Hello, Isabella." Half his mouth turned into a knowing smile. I cringed.

****

Rosalie's POV

Nothing says getting over the little green, and of course thin and beautiful, monster than a shopping trip. And what do we all love more than anything to buy on these said shopping trips? Need I ask? _Gucci _of course.

Getting through the script was a hassle that even I, Rosalie Hale, couldn't get through.

The worst part of all? Isabella Swan and her over confident ego. Asking question after stupid question, acting as if she owned the school just because she got the lead. I wanted to spit in her face. But, instead I got Billy to spit in her drink. A compromise only the best could live through.

Now, as I relax in my usual chair, getting my usual spa treatment, an array of shopping goodies surrounding me, I cannot help but wonder what I must do to get Bella out of the race. I could always hire a little bit of help, but then who knows where the news will roam. This was New York of course, everyone knows everyone. No matter what school they go to. Well, that's not entirely true. I don't know a single person in the .. Public schools. That doesn't matter anyways.

Well, I'm sure I'll figure something out. I am Rosalie Hale. Smiling only in my own way, I relax completely, pushing my newly conditioned hair across my shoulder. I close my eyes.

Isabella Swan will get what's coming to her. I can promise that.

As I leave the spa, I let myself fall into the limo, ready to hit the right places. My blackberry at the ready stance for incoming messages, because they're always there, I rummage through my purse and pull out my wallet. I had enough to make it through the night without having to resort to any credit cards. That was good. But I did need a little boost me up. How could I seriously go to a party alone? Not that I have ever left a party with someone. But that's not what the problem was. I could and would not let anyone take me home… A little fun before.. And during. . Wasn't going to change anything.

My phone lets off its wonderful ringtone set perfectly for the incoming caller.

"Tell me you don't have any plans tonight." I lean my head against the leather and lift my leg up, making sure my shoes look as shiny as they ever are.

"Why do you think I'm calling you, Rose?" Tyler's voice was only slightly sarcastic, so I thought I'd let it slide.

"Okay, then we have a party to go to." I said as I eyed the text message I had just received.

__

Meg: Rosalie. Party at Ryan's. Everyone that's anyone is going to be there. BYOL. Xoxo

I gave the new directions to the driver and waited for the night to remember. This was the one time to hope for the best. Tyler was waiting for me, the retriever that he was, outside Ryan's building. I reveled in my ability to get the opposite sex, and even most girls, to do whatever I ask. I kissed both Tyler's cheeks, and then took a hold of his elbow. I felt good tonight. Better than good. Maybe I would have a good time. Why? Because I was showing up with the sexiest guy in school, and who did Bella have? Mike Newton. Of the "I got rich because I invented some sort of packageable sport equipment" Newton's. And I was Rosalie Hale.

Nothing could stop me tonight.

**AN: I was going to write more, but I am sore. And I have a class tomorrow bright and early! Okay... sneak peek on my site of course. :) Involving the wonderful Emmett's... rated.. erm.. pg13.. I hope. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: **Okay, I'm skipping a couple stories and updating this one. Hehehe. You know you wanted this one, anyway. Enjoy, my little friends. This one is from Edward and Emmett's POV. Yay! I know. It took me eight days to write this chapter. That's how busy I have been. Haha**

**Chapter 8**

Emmett's POV

I had never met this Isabella that my brother seemed to be so fond of. She seemed beautiful enough, but apparently my dear brother was forgetting our lottery. My chest tingled with the knowledge that I just might win this bet. I looked at Bella closely, her eyes were too large for her face and were set even wider when she looked at Edward. Her lips tightened into a straight line and her cheeks turned pink. With embarrassment or rage, I was not quite sure. Yet.

"This is my brother, Emmett." Edward said formally. Her eyes darted to mine and her face turned even pinker. I smiled at her artfully. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles as custom. This time I knew it was out of bashfulness that her face turned red. I smiled wider. She took in a breath and then looked at Edward again.

"What are you doing here?" She almost hissed. Edward smiled.

"To see you of course, love."

"Don't call me that." She turned around and walked to a blonde man standing a few rows back. He was gazing at us as if he wanted to step up but was too afraid to say anything. He looked down at Isabella and then back at my brother. I couldn't help but smile. This was so much better then what I would have been doing back home. I turned to the little Alice.

"Is she coming with us?" I asked. She shrugged, a smile playing at her lips.

"I think so." She leaned into Edward and whispered. "She doesn't even like that guy there that much. So I think you have a fighting chance."

"And I'm much more attractive than that man as well." Edward answered clearly, his voice carrying over to Isabella and the other man. They both heard.

Edward's POV

Isabella turned and looked at me one more time. I smiled down at her, my heart beating to a different rhythm. This was wrong. I shouldn't be here. I had never had this reaction or courted a woman as such. But I wasn't courting her. I had never even let thought of doing such a thing to any woman cross my mind. So why did that word seem to appear now? Nothing was making sense except for Isabella. And the idea of stealing her away from James Ford and his evil ways. He could only be thinking bad things about her. Why did I care? Why was I so tuned as of now to protect her? I shook my head and stood up straighter as she came back to where miss Alice and her beau were standing. She didn't look me in the eyes.

"So, are we going to the party?" Alice asked her.

"Micheal cannot come. He only had enough time for a drink. His mother needs him to babysit tonight." She took a breath.

"And you?"

Bella looked her best friend in the eyes, and then bit her lower lip. Next she turned and looked me in the eyes. Strength seeped out of her deep brown eyes and almost made me unstable. Almost. She sighed and then looked back at her friend again and nodded. Alice gleamed happy. "Keep your friend away from me." She said to the man beside me. Jasper. He grinned slyly.

"That might be difficult, Bella."

"Oh I think you can do it."

She grabbed her bag and I gave my hand. "May I?" I asked. She watched me sceptically and then passed her bag into my arms. Her eyes darted away and she hurried to walk with Alice. I knew I'd have her by the end of the moon.

We had to take two of the yellow automobiles, because 5 of us would not fit in just one. Don't worry, I made sure it was both I and Isabella in the same vehicle. Right next to her small frame, her body stiff and nervous, her cheeks blushed the most beautiful shade of pink. I was rigid too, but for completely different reasons. Or were they? She had to find me attractive. I am beautiful.

This party that they were speaking of was in a hotel, one that I slightly recognized as just being built back in my time. Young adults were everywhere in the apartment on the ninth floor. And the orchestra came from small black boxes somehow stuck to the ceiling. I believe it was like magic. Especially how these people could be so glued together at the hips. There was no dancing like this at my father's parties. I couldn't wait to give it a try.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked Isabella as we walked farther into the room.

"No." She said and then sauntered off in the direction of the bar. I smiled keenly and followed after her, waving at the Alice and Jasper as I walked.

"Hello there." A female with rouge hair and painted face touched my shoulder. I looked around her, nodding, and kept walking. I was used to them looking at me, but this time my eyes were only on one of them. Isabella.

Emmett's POV Again.

The part had been going on for about half an hour now. I watched the women as they danced, or made love. I couldn't quite tell the difference. I had lost sight of my brother upon entering, and I saw Alice and her Jasper kissing fervently in the musky corner. I was about to go ask them for direction back to their residence. I turned around.

I saw her then. She had a halo of blonde hair and a perfect figure. I could just see myself on top of her, keeping her prisoner. My body trembled with need. She was with a dark haired man, but she looked unappeased by his advances. I pulled away from the two women whom I was ignoring as they chattered about their canine pets, and I walked over to my future mistress. She had just walked away from her date and was ordering another drink from a bartender. I slid up beside her and placed my hand on the small of her back. I felt her tense, and my body reacted wildly. She turned, an angry state on her beautiful face.

"Excuse--…. Me." She almost gasped as she finished. I was a good half a foot taller than her, but she took me all in in one glance.

"Hello, Miss." I murmured. "Good evening, is it not."

She seemed to stutter. Her lips unable to form words. All she could do was nod and reach up to smooth down her hair. I grinned at her and her face turned pink. "My name is Emmett and I'm going to be your escort home tonight. Do you have a problem with my advance?" I tried to sound as seductive as possible. I did have experience in this department. She opened her mouth and then seemed to come to terms with herself. She stood up straighter and took a sip of her drink. And then she smiled at me, and my heart stopped for a single heartbeat. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure to set eyes on." Her smile grew and she looked me over again, clearly agreeing with me. After a moment she lifted one of her long, painted fingers and motioned for me to wait for her. She walked away from me and over to where her date was waiting.

I watched from around the corner as she whispered into her date's ear. I knew it was nothing romantic, because she had already accepted meeting me. She watched me carefully as she walked behind a statue, around a pillar, a drink at her bright red lips, but not touching them. Her blonde hair pulled back in a sophisticated twirl. I wanted to devour her then and there. She came close to me and slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"Meet me in the lobby." She whispered. I opened the paper and looked down as she walked away. Rosalie was her name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine -- It has been a while.

Song for this chapter: Dead Star by Muse

Bella's POV

Slightly intoxicated over the legal limit, I quietly made my way into the dark empty apartment which I share with my best friend. This so called best friend was not on my happy list at the present moment, but I knew I would have to forgive her at one point. I smiled to myself and pounced onto the sofa, looking up at the pale white ceiling. I had purposely left the lights out upon entering the apartment. I was alone.

As how I wanted it.

But, my body wanted it another way. It was calling me a stupid idiot for not inviting a guy back with me. Who would I have invited? Mike was gone. And I wasn't going to ask that Edward guy to follow me home. 

An image of James appeared in my mind, and I smiled. Now that was someone I would have welcomed into my home, but I hadn't heard from him in over twenty-four hours. But he would find me. I would give him time.

Where was Alice anyway? I hadn't been able to find her at the party. She and Jasper had just gone and ditched me. Left me alone with the weirdo. Edward wouldn't leave my side the entire night. I didn't speak one word to him, but he sat there, averting his eyes from every single beautiful girl that walked past him. And almost everyone of them wanted his attention. I would had rolled my eyes to see some girl get down on her knees and beg for his interest. I laughed out loud into the silent living room. 

My voice vanished immediately, I could hear a low chuckle coming from somewhere inside the apartment. I stood up and in the heat of the moment, or in this case because of the sudden chill that went up my spine, I dashed for the lights, tripping over the telephone cord on the way there. That unforgettable voice was much closer to me the next time I heard it. I turned around, a sly smile on my face. 

"James." I murmured.

…

Edwards POV

I couldn't help this attraction to Isabella, but I knew it would become my folly in the end. But, since she had no feelings for me whatsoever, then I wasn't in that much trouble. Emmett was the one who was sliding down the slope that would lead him to my inheritance. I had watched him leave the festivities with the blonde woman. I grin in self achievement. Emmett's groin would be his folly for sure.

And so I stand here in front of the apartments that Bella had walked into not an hour ago. I had already watched as my foe, James Ford walked around the corner and into the building. Of course at that point I had hidden myself in the shadows of the alley across the street. I had the mind to follow him up there and let him know, with my fists, what was mine and not his. But, at the last moment I thought of Isabella. I knew she would hate me even more if I did such a thing. Maybe once I found a way of letting her know the truth about Mr. Ford without actually knowing the truth. It was going to be tough, but I had to earn Bella's trust first. The only way I could do this was if I spent as much time as possible with her. And this Jane Austin play was going to be just the thing. I took one more glance at the building but no light was on. I turned a moment later and vanished within the darkness, my mind set. 

ALICE POV

"All in one day, I think I have changed the face of the earth." I smiled ruefully as I massaged the hand in front of me. I lay on my stomach, my elbows holding my chest off the bed. 

"I'm the writer, but you, my fine lady, have a way with words." Jasper cleared his throat. "You may have changed it, but was it for the better?"

"Are you calling me out? Shame on you." I smiled and moved closer to his side, holding his hand deep within mine. "I wasn't the one who found the way to move through time."

"I take responsibility for that one." Jasper was on his back, his eyes closed. " But even I knew before getting into this, after all, it did take a lot of research. I knew that I was playing with threads. Any one of them could break so easily." He opened his deep brown eyes now and stared at me. He turned onto his side so our faces were close together. "Promise me something." 

"Depends.."

"Just promise."

"Okay" I grinned, rolling my eyes dramatically. "Spill it." Jasper brought his hand to my face and pushed my hair behind my ear. He kept his fingers on my chin for a moment longer before dropping his hand to his side. 

"Don't go jumping off any bridges unless I am with you."

I smiled. "Alice… I don't want anything to happen. Because anything _could _happen. You are the most important thing to me. Promise."

"You know you are irresistible when you act all romantic like this and not like an idiot."

"I can be both."

"Okay, I promise. Now kiss me, you goof." I pulled his face closer to mine.

"My pleasure."

EMMETT's POV

I was hardly half a step behind her as we left the apartment building and she led me down another street. She stopped outside an old restaurant, which to me back in my time would be brand new. It was beginning to get frosty so I took of my blazer and handed it to her. She gaze me a curious look, but took it. She took a device out of her pocket and brought it to her ear. 

Ten minutes later, a long black vehicle which just screamed wealth pulled up in front of us. Rosalie turned around and gave me a sly grin, taking my fingers in hers. She pulled me into the dark, closing the door behind me. 

A blue light illuminated us lightly and I turned to look at her. "You're not a virgin are you?" I asked. Trailing my fingers up her side. She shivered and shook her head. I smiled back, taking full control of what would happen tonight. I had no idea if she usually got her way with men, twisting them around her delicate fingers, but this time she would know how it felt to be with a real man. "Drive." I ordered the driver, and the vehicle-- and the rest of the night-- slipped into motion.


	10. Chapter 10

**There really is no excuse.. But at least it's a bit better.. Uhmm.. University has been crazy busy and stressful. Just this chapter alone took me about 3 days. I know!**

**Chapter 10**

I leaned my head back against the wall and took in a long deep breath. Slowly, James placed his head on my shoulder and we waited. Everything around us was quiet, which was normal for the middle of the night. But, I would have expected to hear the cars and people outside, but there was nothing. Everything began to come into focus then. And the honking from outside could be heard again.

"How long do you expect to be alone?" James asked a moment later when he rolled off me and swung his legs off the bed. I licked my lips and came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That depends." I murmured into his shoulder. "How long do you expect on staying?"

"Not long," was his answer, and then he sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment and then stood up and got dressed. James watched absently and then he followed me, wearing his own pants, out of my bedroom and into the empty apartment. I turned on the lamp near the balcony and looked outside. There were still a lot of people outside, and now I could hear them clearly. The light behind me let me see the reflection of James as he walked through the kitchen eyeing all the electronics. I sighed and turned around, heading to the bathroom. I need a little time to think. Silently I showered. I could not hear a thing coming from the living room. As I dressed and looked at my pale reflection as I brush my hair, I knew he wouldn't be there when I left the bathroom. It was just a nudge at the back of my mind.

James was no where to be seen as I left the bathroom, but a knock at the door kept me from exploring the rest of the apartment. I headed to the door, unlocking it without checking through the peep hole. I regretted this instantly. It was Edward. I gasped in surprise, and then I was annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" I stage whispered. He looked down at me, his head slanted to the side, and then his mouth turned into a half smile.

"I applaud you on your choice of attire, although I think something must be done if there is someone else within these walls." He motioned to my apartment as I looked down at my small housecoat. I rolled my eyes and looked behind me, thankful to not see James. With a sigh I pushed Edward out of the apartment and stood with him in the hall, closing the door behind me silently.

"First you completely stalk me all night. You wouldn't leave me alone! And now you're showing up at my apartment? I don't know how you do it in your century" I pushed him into the opposite wall, but he only looked bemused, "but here we get restraining orders when people act like you." I huffed.

"Do you realize how dashing you look when you're cheeks get red like.." He didn't finish, instead lifting his fingertips and pressing them to my cheekbone. I blushed further and he smiled. I took a step back, shaking my head.

"Don't."

"Why not? Don't you like it when I touch you." Edward's voice was rich and soft and he reached out again. My back was against the door, I had no where to go. I took in a sharp breath and just watched his face carefully as his fingers trailed from my temple to my jaw line. My heartbeat picked up, and I guess he took that as an invitation to keep touching me. His fingers slid down my collar bone and then my entire vision fell out of focus. My heart completely stopped. I fell backwards just as the door opened from the other side. James's arms caught me, and he held me against him. I pushed my feet back so I could stand up on my own feet, but he wouldn't let go of me. I watched as a shadow fell across Edward's face. Then it was gone. He smiled politely, but his eyes shot darts of disgust towards James. Maybe there was more going on between them then I thought?

"I thought you left" I murmured to James.

"Clearly you were mistaken." He pushed me to his side and I tried to catch my footing. I leaned against the door frame, glancing from Edward and back to James. "Please tell me also that I was mistaken that you were just kissing Mr. Cullen here."

"Don't worry Ford, my lips came no where near dear Bella here. If they had, she would have fainted completely." He winked at me, a grin on his perfect mouth. I sighed, and the smile vanished when James's fist made contact with him.

"Stop!" I screamed as Edward laughed and swung his fist back at James, punching him right in the nose.

"I hope I broke it this time!" Edward said as he stood over James, who was crunched over, blood seeping from between his fingers and falling to the linoleum below.

"This time?! How many times have you willingly hit him?" I looked up into Edward's triumphant face in astonishment.

"Once, but I've wanted to many a time before that."

My mouth dropped open and I just shook my head. I turned to James and placed my hand on his shoulder. "James, are you okay?"

"Yes, James, are you well?" Edward asked with no sympathy in his voice at all.

"James?" I asked again.

"Just get away for a minute!" He said to me. I let go of him without saying a word and stepped back.

"Back to the reason for my arrival on your doorstep. I just came to inform you that I have an audition for a role in the Austin production." Edward spoke to me as if the past ten minutes had not even happened at all. I glared at him, my fingers clenched into fists at my sides.

"Oh yeah?" I said icily. "You do know that you have to be a student at my school to even audition to be a lighting person."

"I did assume that, and Alice told me. So, as of this morning I am now an enrolled student at your academy." His answering smile would have made me stagger if I was not completely angry with him.

"Ha!" I laughed as James turned around and made his way to the kitchen sink to clean his face. "As if I believe that! You have to have class to enrol, you have to have skills among other things!"

Edward took a step towards me and took my hand. "Oh, just between you and I, let me tell you that I have skills beyond what you can imagine." He whispered as he lightly rubbed a circle on the inside of my palm. Of course my breath hitched and I took in the scent of him. "Besides, I am quite a good actor. And I did promise a sizeable donation to the campus." I couldn't say anything! I was completely rendered speechless. "So, Isabella, will you be my Elizabeth if I become your Mr. Darcy?"

…

Rosalie smiled slightly as a warm hand slide up through her hair, fanning it out across the pillows. He continued the motion a few times, each time his hand hesitated for a longer period of time near her face. She dared not to open her eyes. She felt his warm breath on her chin before his lips pressed softly to hers. And then she moaned, reaching up and cupping the back of his neck to keep him there, which just invited him to prolong the moment with rougher kisses.

She opened her eyes to see him staring back. A bit unnerved, she tried to pull back, but instead, Emmett pushed her farther into the pillows, and then all thoughts of ending this was gone. His hands clenched at her hips and she couldn't wait to begin again.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Emmett whispered into her ear fifteen minutes later. Out of breath, she merely nodded, hoping that was enough. "Are you speechless, my love…."

www(dot)lupsandtnks(dot)blogspot(dot)com


End file.
